


Too Soon

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Wear condoms kids!, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your lover has been 'out of the game' for a little bit too long. And sometimes things are over a little too quickly!</p><p>This could be either Steve or Bucky. It's up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

This was it. The night you had so many wet dreams about. The night that had given you so many fantasies that got you off on a regular basis.

You had shaved yourself to within an inch of your life. You had moisturised every bare millimetre of skin and now you were standing looking at yourself in your full length mirror in your new matching red lace and satin lingerie.

Right on time there was a distinctive knock on your door. You quickly ruffled your hair and adjusted your boobs before opening the door and inviting your late night caller in.

You wasted no time in letting him know what you wanted and he was more than willing to oblige. You had already removed his black tank top from him before pushing him backwards into your bed. You crawled up his body stopping when you got to the waistband off his jeans. You slowly popped the button and pulled the zipper down. You pulled his jeans, along with his boxers, down his legs and threw them behind you.

You kissed the insides of his strong, hard, muscular thighs as he gathered your hair into a messy ponytail. You wasted no time in wrapping your lips around his hot, solid, length and taking him as far as you could into your mouth. He instinctively raised his hips as you began to suck him off.

You could hear his breathing become more ragged. You weren't going to let him cum just yet. You released him from your mouth with a pop before standing and shimmying out your panties. You straddled his hips, grabbing his cock in your hand and rubbing it up and down your already dripping folds. You sunk down onto him and began rolling your hips and pumping him as best you could.

He lay there with his eyes closed an almost pained expression on his beautiful face, one that looked like he was fighting. Fighting to keep control. To not shoot his load before you even got going. It had been so long. So very long and feeling you all warm, wet and tight around him was really testing his self control.

He felt you shift position slightly and it was too late. His self control had vanished and he was shooting his load into you. You slowly rolled your hips in time with him throbbing inside you. It was over far too quickly and you knew from your brief look at him that he was embarrassed and ashamed. Perhaps even a little upset by the way he tightly closed his eye and threw his arm across his face.

He squirmed under you as if trying to get you to get off him, but you weren't going anywhere. You had waited far too long to get him into your bed.

You leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his exposed lips. He didn't respond at first, still too embarrassed but you didn't let up. You continued to kiss him while he was still inside you moving your lips along his jawline. You could feel him twitch slightly. You reluctantly moved from on top of him and laid beside him nuzzling into his neck enjoying the burn of his stubble while you ran your fingers over his chest, following his little happy trail to his semi-hard cock. You wrapped your hand around him and began pumping your fist while you continued kissing and nuzzling his neck. He allowed soft moans to escape his sweet pink lips as you moved your hand faster.

You moved so you were hovering over him slightly as you began kissing down his chest until you were breathing into the small patch of hair at his pubic bone. You swiped your tongue along his length before taking him into your mouth once again. You didn't mind at all since he tasted so good. You continued licking and sucking and teasing his balls until he pulled you up slightly by your hair.

You kissed you way back up his body, ready to sink yourself onto him when he flipped you over so he was on top. You were bracing yourself for him to slid into you when you felt him moving down your body and his lips seeking out your red hot core. You practically jumped off the bed when his lips found your already throbbing clit and began sucking on it. His tongue teasing and playing with you had you squirming and panting before you began shaking and chanting his name as you came hard on his mouth.

He stood up at the foot of the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before pumping his now fully hard length a few times and then climbing on top of you. His lips finding yours as his pushed into you, balls deep before thrusting slowly. This time he was determined to last longer, much longer. He lifted your leg up resting your foot on his shoulder. The new angle causing you to moan out loud.

You squeezed your hand between your sweat soaked bodies to toy with your clit. You could feel yourself getting close and you wanted to make sure you got there. You could feel him throbbing deep inside you and you knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“I'm so close” He moaned in your ear

With one hand concentrating on your clit you used the other one to grab his neck and pull him to you. You kissed him, moaning into his mouth as you came. He wasn't far behind at all biting your bottom lip as he spilled everything he had inside you.

You lay there, together, with him on top still inside you, slowly kissing and whispering sweet nothing's to each other. The premature incident long forgotten as rest of the night made up for it.


End file.
